


Kiss Me At Midnight

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fresh Start, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating<br/>No more waiting<br/>Our time has arrived<br/>Feel the beat of my heart<br/>As the countdown starts<br/>Just look into my eyes<br/>~ NSync </p>
<p>Sequel to I Hate Christmas Parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPU3u-CCsSA
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

_Two hours to Midnight_

 

When Erwin invited Eren and Armin to tag along to his bandmates New Year’s Eve party, Eren jumped at the chance to go. Armin was reluctant. He wanted to do their usual movie marathon, but Eren poked him relentlessly until he agreed.

Now that they were actually at the party, Eren is having second thoughts. He knew the party was going to be big, it would be strange for a popular band to have a small party, but he doesn’t expect it to be this big. Cars packed the long driveway, and even spilled out on to the street. He can hear the music filtering out through the windows of the large three story house still covered in a vast amount of Christmas lights.

Erwin opens the door for them stating that ringing the doorbell would be pointless with all the noise. The music is even louder now that they are inside of the house, and Eren is really starting to regret it.  

They walk in and leave their jackets on one of the many coat racks lining the wall by the door. The front hall opens up to two staircases, the one on the left leading downstairs where the music seems to be the loudest, and one directly in front of them that is roped off. Erwin leads them to the right of the stairs to what looks like a formal living room.

“Erwin, you’re here!” A brunette wearing glasses with her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail throws herself at Erwin.

“It’s nice to see you too, Hanji.” Erwin grins. “I’m sure you remember Armin and his friend Eren.”

Hanji turns and gasps. “Min-min! How could I forget my precious Min-min baby?” She pulls Armin into her arms and squeezes him tight.

“Um, Hanji, I can’t breathe,” Armin rasps.

“Let him go Shitty Glasses.”

“Oh, Levi, you’re no fun.” She pouts, letting Armin go.

Levi looks over at Eren. “Brat.”

Eren blinks at him. “Levi.”

“Still following Erwin around like a puppy?”  

“Still act like a dick?”

“At least mine’s bigger than yours.”

“Why don’t you go take a shit?”

“I already did on your dreams.”

Erwin steps between them. “Boys, do I have to put you in separate corners?”

“No thanks, Dad. Besides this is my house. I’m the only one that can put people in corners.” Levi smirks. “But I’m sure you’re boy-toy wouldn’t mind.”

“Levi be nice.” Hanji admonishes him. “Anyway, food’s in the dining room, drinks are in the kitchen, games are taking place downstairs, polite conversation is happening up here, and some people are out back in the hot tub. So make yourself comfortable and mingle.”

Erwin offers to get them drinks, while Armin and Eren made themselves comfortable on one of the empty couches.

“This seems like it’s going to be fun,” Eren says sounding unsure.

Armin just rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, Eren.”

 

_One hour to midnight_

 

“Hey, Erwin.”

Everyone stops laughing at the story Hanji is telling to look up at the new comer. Hanji takes that moment to disappear citing an issue with the food.

Erwin’s face goes blank, voice controlled, “Mike, what are you doing here?”

“Hanji invited me.” He sticks his hands in his pockets, head bowed. “Look, I know you’ve been avoiding me, but can we talk?”  

“I told you I was done talking.”

“Please? Just hear me out at least.”

“Fine,” Erwin says in clipped tones, standing. “But make it quick.”

Mike sags in relief. “Thanks. I’m sure Han’ and Levi won’t mind if we use a room upstairs.” He turns and walks away with Erwin following behind him.

Eren watches them go, and doesn’t turn back to Armin until he can no longer see them.

Armin pokes Eren in his side. “Erwin really likes you. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. Besides Mike is a dick.”

Eren’s eyes widen. “Really? How do you know?”

Armin gives him a knowing look. “If the sight of the two of you canoodling on the couch at the Christmas party wasn’t enough, the fact that he actually told me a few nights ago should be.”

Eren’s cheeks warm. “Are you okay with that?”

“I’m not afraid that he’s going to steal my friend if that’s what you’re worried about. As long as we have time to hang out away from Erwin then I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Because if dating your older brother breaks the best friend code, I won’t do it.”

Armin rolls his eyes. “Look, as long as you don’t talk to me about what you two get up to in your spare time, I’m cool.”

“We haven’t even kis–”

“Don’t want to hear it!” Armin covers his ears, and Eren grins.

“Best friend ever!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Armin stands. “I’m getting something to drink. Want anything?”

“A coke?”

Armin nods his head and leaves the room. Armin really is the best friend a guy could ask for.

“So Eren, what exactly are your intentions towards, Erwin?” Hanji plops down on the couch beside him.

“Um… What?”

“Do you just want him for his body or is it his money?” She leans over Eren until she’s practically in his lap.

“Uh… no?”

She frowns. “You seem very unsure of your answer.” She leans in closer. “So what is it?”

“Uh–”

“Oi, leave him alone, Shitty Glasses.” Levi hovers behind them.

“Aww, why do you always have to spoil my fun?” Hanji sits up and pouts.

“Because someone has to be the responsible adult. Now go take a shit or something.”

Hanji stands. “We’ll have to continue this conversation some other time then. I’ll be watching you.” She points at her eyes then at him while walking backwards.  

Eren grimaces as Hanji walks away. “Thanks,” he says grudgingly.

Levi sits in the chair adjacent to the couch. “I did it more for the band’s sake than yours. For some reason, Erwin actually likes you, and if Hanji scares you off he’s just going to mope for the next few months and we need to start on our next album.”

“Well I guess I’m good for something then.” Eren grins. “Maybe I’ll inspire a few love songs?”

“Ew. Don’t get ahead of yourself, brat. You could just as well break his heart, and he’ll be writing hate songs about you like he is about Mike.” He crosses his arms across his chest. “And if that happens I won’t be held responsible for whatever happens to you.”

“Just admit that you like me already.”

“I’d rather be constipated.”

 

_Thirty minutes to midnight_

 

Erwin really regrets following after Mike.

Mike spent the past half hour trying to convince him that he had changed and that he truly did love him, but he should have thought of that before he decided to get drunk and have an orgy in their hotel room on the last date of his band’s previous tour.  

Before Wall of Titans made it big, Mike was literally the best boyfriend he could ever ask for, but once the record deal was landed, Mike started partying a little too hard and spending more time acting like the boyfriend of a rock star than being the boyfriend of a rock star. Mike changed so much from the sweet guy that he went to high school with. Erwin no longer recognizes who he was anymore.  

“–won’t do it ever again. I know I’ve done some really messed up shit and that I’ve hurt you, and that you probably hate me, and I’m sorry for all the pain that I’ve caused you.” Mike kneels on the floor in front of him. “But somewhere deep down, I’m still that guy you fell in love with back in high school. It doesn’t seem like it, but I am. I’ve stayed sober since that night, I’ve been going to AA meetings, I even have a sponsor. I know it’s only been a couple of months, but I’ve really been trying.” Mike grasps his hands.  

Erwin sighs. “That’s really good to hear, and I’m proud of you for getting the help you need, but I can’t do this with you.” He lets go of Mike’s hands and stands. “You need to focus on getting better, and I don’t trust you yet. I might one day, but I just can’t.”

Mike looks to the floor. “I get it.”

Erwin walks to the door and leaves Mike in the room to stew.

 

_Fifteen Minutes to Midnight_

 

“Have you seen Eren?” Erwin yells above the music in the basement den to Hanji.

“No. Have you checked the game room?” she yells back.

“What?”

“The game room!” She points to the short hallway off the main room.

“Oh the game room! I’ll check there.” Erwin leaves Hanji to continue her crazed dancing.

He walks down the hall past the office and recording studio to the back room where Hanji and Levi have their gaming equipment set up. He walks into see people playing pool, ping pong, and various other arcade games. The largest crowd is around Armin on the pinball machine. Cheers erupt around Armin, and Erwin wanders over.

“Hey Armin, have you seen Eren?”

Armin kept his eyes on the game. “Nope. Last time I saw him, he and Levi were talking on the couch, and that was about ten minutes after you disappeared with Mike.”

“Any idea where he might be?”

“Have you checked the living room or out by the pool?”

“The pool! Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

 

_Ten minutes to midnight_

 

Erwin escapes the crowded basement only find himself in the even more crowded upstairs. In the time he and Mike were talking, the occupancy of the house seemingly doubles which is no small feat since the house is fairly large. He’s actually surprised that Levi would allow this many people in here because of his penchant for being a neat freak.

He passes through the formal living room, making sure to glance around for any sight of Eren, but he’s nowhere to be found. He moves through the dining room with no such luck there and into the kitchen, where he does spot Levi scrubbing away at a sink full of dishes. Erwin rolls his eyes, and makes his way over.

“Levi, have you seen Eren?”

“The brat wandered off after the mushroom said he was going downstairs to the game room. No clue where he went though.”

Erwin sighs. “Thanks.”

“Fives minutes to midnight,” a voice he recognizes as Hanji’s cries over the intercom system. “Make your way outside for the most fantabulous fireworks show ever!”

“Shit, I better go make sure she doesn’t blow herself up,” Levi grumbles.

Erwin snorts. “Yeah, I’d really hate to have to replace our drummer.”

The both make their way out back where people have started gathering by the pool. Levi spots Hanji down by the pond which is further away from the house where the fireworks crew set up their equipment, and takes off running in that direction to drag her away to a safer location. Erwin grins knowing that Hanji will throw a fuss. He turns away from them to continue his search for Eren then realizes that he could just call him instead. He pulls out his phone and dials the number. It rings a few times before Eren finally picks up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey. Where are you?”

_“I’m out back where are you?”_

“Same, but I don’t see you. Describe exactly where you are, and I’ll come find you.” Erwin turns scanning the crowd.

_“I’m sitting in the gazebo.”_

“Don’t move. I’ll be there in a minute.” Erwin hangs up his phone, and made his way out past the pool to the gazebo. He spots Eren right away, and smiles. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Really?” Eren tilts his head to the side.

“Yeah, ever since I finished talking to Mike. I’m glad I found you before the countdown.” Erwin walks up the steps and sits next to Eren.

In the background he can hear the crowd beginning to countdown to the New Year.

“Why?”

“So I can finally do this.” Erwin leans in grasping the back of Eren’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

Shouts of happy New Year ring out around them as fireworks explode in the sky, but the two of them are completely oblivious, wrapped up in each other. Eren’s lips are rough against Erwin’s, and it sets his skin a buzz. Erwin guides the kiss, keeping it soft and sweet, taking his time to enjoy the moment. He nips at Eren’s bottom lip, and Eren whimpers pressing himself closer to Erwin, needing to feel his body to keep him grounded. Slowly, Erwin pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Eren’s, breathing deeply.   

“Wow,” Eren says breathily.

“You’d think those fireworks were caused by us.” Erwin grins.

Eren pulls away and rolls his eyes. “Ugh that was so cheesy, and to think, you’re a songwriter.”  

Erwin pulls Eren into his side, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Some of my most popular songs are full of cheese. You could say that they earned me a lot of cheddar.”

“Oh my God.”

“Get it?” Erwin pokes Eren in the side and winks.  

“Please stop.”

“You know you thought that was funny. I can tell you’re laughing on the inside.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “Sure I am. I totally forgot about your trashy sense of humor.”

“By trash you mean golden.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Eren settles fully into Erwin’s side to get a better view of the fireworks.

Erwin’s really glad that Eren decided to come with him to the party, and he can’t wait to spend as much of the new year he can with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
